Grt Milk?
Summary The crew must close a trade deal with an esteemed dignitary. Bargie celebrates a birthday. Dar meets a hero. Pleck orders a drink. Plot Pleck asks Dar about their past, he wants to know how they used to kill people. Bargie interrupts to announce that it's her birthday. They go around and say what they each love about her. Pleck loves the smell of her exhaust fumes when they leave a planet (it's peach cobbler scented). Dar counts Bargie as a friend. C-53 likes that Bargie's file trees are well organised. The get an incoming call from Nermut. Nermut's favourite thing about Bargie is that one day she'll learn his name. Nermut tells them that the warm bean has been lost in the post, at which point they inform him that they have not sent it yet. They are keeping it in a koozie and will drop it off next time they're in the area. He insists they have to send it, they hang up on him. He immediately calls back to tell them their mission. The establish that Nermut only talks to people at work and his parents. They then hang up on him again. He calls back again. Their mission is to go to the planet Milsch, a tourist destination. They are to meet with the governor, the Milschnr, to discuss potential resource trading. Bargie still doesn't remember Nermut's name. Seesu Gundu reads sponsor copy for Wordpress.com. On the planet of Milsch they are greeted by The Hand of the Governor, who informs them that the governor has taken leave. They are then greeted by by a bounty hunter who is also trying to meet the governor. Dar recognises him as one of the Fab Three, its Peterthree. The Fab Three are made up of his father and grandfather; Peterone, Petertwo and Peterthree. He knows where the governor will be at 3am and lets them tag along back to his room at the Hotel Milsch. Peterthree has in his rider that he gets a new hat everyday, if he doesn't like the hats he leaves the job. They grab a drink at the bar. 80% of Peterthree's job is logistics and paperwork. At the rooftop bar they run into Sammo and Wink. Peterthree orders grt milk, C-53 get power, Pleck orders grt milk. Dar is feeling disillusioned now that they have learned how boring Peterthree's job is. The Bartender give's Pleck a hard time for also trying to order an orange beer. Dar orders an orange beer. Peterthree's mission is to kill the governor, Pleck is surprised by this. The bartender returns with their drinks and apologises to Pleck that they are out of grt milk and doesn't remember him ordering an orange beer. Peterthree reveals that he's only completed three jobs over the last thirty-seven years. The hand of the governor runs up to talk to them, they insinuate if the governor dies the hand will become the governor. They learn that the governor is 'not a cool dude' and the hand of the governor was the one who hired Peterthree to kill the governor. Peterthree is ready to go and kill the governor and is willing to let them come along, the bartender asks if they want drinks for the road. Pleck attempts to order an orange beer. Pleck accidentally insults the bartender and the bartender throws the orange beer in his face and bans Pleck from the bar. Sammo and Wink barf and offer them dust. Peterthree offers to bring them along as well. Pleck wants to go back to Bargie and skip on the assassination but C-53 convinces him to come along. They discover from the hand of the governor that Milsch's only resource/export is ice. The give him a Federated Alliance Koozie. They get out of the lift to find the governor's wife screaming that the governor is dead. Peterthree asks her to fill out some forms. The crew decide to leave. The widow reveals that the governor died of old age, Peterthree met with the governor the night before to negotiate his death. The hand of the governor is now going to marry the former governors wife, they have been in love the entire time. They invite them to dinner but the crew declines. Rebel Leader Rolphus Tiddle reads sponsor copy for MeUndies. Back on Bargie they answer a call from Nermut who is excited to find out what resource Milsch has to trade. He is disappointed to learn that it is ice. Bargie detected the ice and made drinks. Quotes "That's what everyone says, print is the future." - C-53 Trivia * Bargie use to have beaded extension cords. * Bargie film: Cholera in Space; Come to a Natural Conclusion. * Bargie made a movie with the famous duo Joanna Chchusins and Goanna Goose. * Krnash works in shipping. * The Milsch summer lasts for 3 Tellurian years, the winter lasts 12 years. * The bar at the Hotel Milsch is on the roof, floor 339. * On tap at the bar: grt milk, light beer, heavy beer, dark beer, purple beer, and orange beer. * Peterthree's top 5 friends are: the bartender, Pleck, C-53, Dar and Wink. * The bartender has a face tattoo. * Death options: punching, gunshots, poison, grt milk, old age. * There are three levels of bounty hunter handbook to become qualified. * Bounty hunting is legal. * The Rebellion tried fighting against the Federated Alliance naked, but it didn't work out logistically. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy and The Bartender - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade, Wink and The Governor's Wife - Moujan Zolfaghari The Hand of the Governor and Sammo - Winston Noel Peterthree Fab - Zach Cherry Production Edited - Seth Lind Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Additional Music - Shane O'Connell Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Category:Episodes Category:Season 1